


aches

by PachiiRiisu



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Loss, Other, Spoilers for Book XIII: Death (The Arcana), gender neutral pronouns for the apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PachiiRiisu/pseuds/PachiiRiisu
Summary: asra makes a deal with the devil





	aches

Asra opens his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He could feel it, the oppressive air settling around him and in his chest, that he was in The Devil’s realm. _Where… where could he be?_

 As if reading his thoughts, the goat-like man appears before him.

“Oh, and to what do I owe this pleasure?” The Devil questions, grinning widely.

Despite trying to prepare himself, Asra’s breath hitches, startled at being face to face with the Arcana. He quickly composes himself dons a determined expression. “You know why I’m here. The deal.”

“The deal…? I’m afraid you’ll have to remind me. I’m a very busy man, you know.” His grin seems to grow even wider.

Asra knew The Devil was just trying to get under his skin, he didn’t forget. He thinks of his fellow magician, his partner, the one he abandoned in their time of need. Even though it was long ago, his hands almost feel gritty with their ash from the Lazaret. “Bring them back. I’ll pay your price. I just,” he swallows weakly, “I want them back.”

The Devil brings a claw under Asra’s chin, tilting it up and narrowing his eyes. “You know, it is very troublesome to bring someone back to life. Some would say it is impossible, even.”

As much as it pains Asra to admit, he’s desperate. The guilt of leaving them just got worse as time dragged on. When he got back… they were gone. The last time the two of them spent together was an argument that ended with them bitterly going their separate ways, Asra leaving the city, his partner staying. Learning that they contracted the plague and died at the Lazaret broke him.

He knew somewhere in the back of this mind it was selfish, but he did not want to live in a world without them. Everything in Vesuvia reminded him of them. Even the places he escaped to outside the city always had something that reminded him of them. Whether it be a souvenir he thought they would like, a place they liked to visit, or even just scents that brought back memories of them… it hurt to know he didn’t have their hand in his or that he would never make new memories with them here again.

He did not want their last memories together to be of pain and separation. His heart ached. It was so unfair how they were taken from this world and he was determined to bring them back, no matter what.

 “However… I see you’re set on this,” He slowly drags his claw lightly down Asra’s chest, stopping at his heart. He studies the way Asra flinches, noticing the mix of fear and determination in his eyes. “I can think of something.”

Asra’s voice is weak as he reaffirms his decision. “I want to be with them. Bring them back.”

The Devil flattens his hand against Asra’s heart and shoves him. “Then it will be done.”

He doesn’t hit the ground, instead free-falling in the air. He doesn't know what will happen, or what the Devil decided to do. He knows the Arcana cannot lie; he takes solace in the fact that the Devil will keep his word and he will see his fellow magician again. As he falls, the ache in his chest intensifies, and he loses consciousness, not seeing the glow of the magic mark over his heart that signifies a deal was made.


End file.
